Minha Nova Vida - Hermione R
by Patronus Moonstone
Summary: Hermione, na busca de por se provar boa o suficiente acaba indo pedir ajuda aqueles que mais a desprezavam. As revelações que uma decisão traz pode mudar sua vida para sempre.
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter não me pertence, pois se assim o fosse eu seria rica.**

**Decidi postar aqui também, a fic está também postada e mais adiantada na minha conta do Nyah! Mas vou postar aqui semanalmente.**

**Boa leitura :)**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Ele só me usava, logo eu, sua melhor amiga, desde o primeiro ano se metendo em encrencas juntos, ganhando e perdendo pontos para nossa casa, passando todas as férias em baixo do mesmo teto, trocando presentes nos natais gelados, ajudando nas tarefas, sempre tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquela cenoura.

No início do ano ele disse que me amava já fazia um tempo, que queria ficar junto comigo, mas que por enquanto ninguém poderia saber, e eu a idiota acreditei e aceitei, me entreguei a ele, derretida por suas palavras falsamente apaixonadas, o amei de volta com todas as minhas forças. E ele me traiu, na minha frente, no meio do salão comunal da Grifinória depois de mais um daqueles jogos chatos de quadribol.

Não suportei ficar olhando aquilo, era como se ele estivesse esfregando na minha cara um cartaz enorme escrito: "Hey, eu menti pra você todo esse tempo, não preciso mais de você já que agora tenho alguém melhor", tudo que eu conseguir fazer foi chorar, eu sai correndo não deixaria ele ver daquele jeito.

Quando perguntei pra ele o por quê, ele me disse:

— O que eu iria querer com você ? Olhe para si mesma, você não é bonita, seus dentes são enormes, você nuca cala a boca, fazendo comentários nerds que ninguém se interessa, se eu te petrificasse de pé e com a postura ereta, aliás coisa que você nunca tem já que está sempre debruçada naquele monte de livros, eu poderia te usar como uma vassoura de tão ruim que é o seu cabelo— meus olhos já estavam doendo do esforço que eu estava fazendo para não derramar nenhuma lágrima — você é magra demais, não sinto prazer nenhuma de passar a mão em você, sem contar o desastre que você é na cama, gritando que nem uma louc…

O som de um tapa foi ouvido naquela sala vazia de um corredor isolado do grande castelo de Hogwarts.

— Se um dia você ousar dirigir a palavra a mim novamente Ronald Weasley, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido — Eu disse a ele no tom mais frio que consegui, o que não foi muito assustador quanto eu pretendia, já que minha voz estava embargada pelas lagrimas que eu não consegui mais segurar.

Dito isso dei as costas e saí andando a passos firmes com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me restava, jurando silenciosamente que iria faze-lo engolir cada uma das palavras que ele disse, pois sou Hermione Granger e um idiota como o Weasel não vai me colocar para baixo.


	2. 1 Cada casa uma

**Capítulo 1 só para atiçar a curiosidade :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Cada casa uma**

Assim que saí daquela sala fiquei andando sem rumo pelo castelo, não podia ir para o salão principal nem para torre da Grifinória, afinal as pessoas iriam ver meus olhos inchados, meus cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca e iriam me perguntar o porquê de eu estar chorando, aí eu iria me lembrar daquele idiota e voltaria a chorar. Eu não quero chorar, me recuso a derramar mais qualquer lágrima por Ronald Weasley.

A única coisa que eu preciso agora é pensar no que eu vou fazer, já que a amizade do Harry e do Ron é inquebrável e inabalável, eu jamais conseguiria fingir que nada aconteceu. Se eu contar pro Harry ele vai contar pra Gina, que vai contar para os irmãos dela, que vai contar pra toda Grifinória, que vai contar pra toda Hogwarts, que vão me zoar até o último dia da minha vida, ou me dirigir olhares de pena, não quero que sintam pena de mim.

É contar pro Harry não é uma boa ideia.

Parei num banheiro para tirar os indícios de que a menos de meia hora eu estava chorando rios de lágrimas. Péssima escolha, é o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, ele só me traz mais lembranças e eu quase volto a chorar. Engulo o choro quando ouço passos no corredor, respiro fundo e saio andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto caminho passo por alguns alunos de casas e anos diferentes. Agora eu noto coisas que eu nunca havia percebido antes: o modo como eles se comportam.

Todos os Lufa-lufas deixavam que qualquer um visse o que estava sentindo, 98% deles estavam sorrindo. Todos os corvinais passavam a impressão de extrema inteligência, como se soubessem mais do que todo mundo (o que geralmente sabem mesmo). Nenhum Grifinório fez questão de esconder o enorme orgulho e o ego insaciável, já os Sonserinos me intrigavam bastante, em quanto uns andavam meio que escondidos, como se quisessem ser invisíveis, outros praticamente esfregavam na sua cara o quanto eram melhores, mas todos, sem exceção eram frios, nenhum deles demonstravam uma emoção sequer.

Queria aprender a fazer isso, ser desse jeito, guardar tudo o que você sente para você é o modo mais forte de defesa, assim ninguém sabe o seu ponto fraco… é isso! Agora sei o motivo de todos eles serem assim, é como um escudo invisível. Para derrubar alguém da lufa-lufa é só descobrir o seu ponto fraco, eles praticamente o escrevem na testa, para derrubar um Corvinal é só provar que é mais inteligente ou melhor em alguma coisa, para derrubar um Grifinório é só acabar com o seu orgulho, e para acabar com um Sonserino… ninguém sabe.

Nossa, acabei de ter uma ideia, isso vai ser muito útil daqui pra frente, eu só preciso convence-los. Não sei como, mas preciso.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
